Why Have I Just Found You
by queengayXo
Summary: Darren befriends a waiter during a dinner with Mia, his starting-to-not-feel-any-feelings-anymore-for-his- girlfriend girlfriend. It wasn't helping that this particularly wonderful man comes into his life. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is one of my WIP stories that I'm really working hard on. I'm new at publicizing my writings so I hope you would like (or dislike) this. Whichever is truest. Drop some comments/reviews/advices for me, would ya? Help a little noob out?**

**Warning: Mia/Darren making out. But just skip through that part if you're uncomfortable with it.**

* * *

><p>Darren was sitting on the couch watching Spring Awakening on DVD with his arms around his girlfriend. After a minutes of silence between the two, Mia giggled. Darren looked at her, "What are you thinking about?" with a little smile upon his lips.<p>

"Oh, it's just..." her face reddened a little, "Don't you think it's funny?" Darren blinked, "I mean, we've been together for four months and we haven't- haven't _done it_ yet," she said, looking expectantly at him.

"Mia, are you... I- I'm not... ready yet," Darren said with an apologetic look on his face. He loved her. It's true. But he's... as he says..

"Darren, we love each other. And you said you trusted me that time. Why can't we just...get on with it?" His eyes widened. She sounds so willing and it freaks the hell out of him.

"Mia, what if..what if I said I wasn't in love with you? I mean, it's not that I _don't _ love you. I mean, I do. It's just- What if-" He had no idea why he asked that and that freaked him even more.

Mia wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I wouldn't believe that." She kissed her boyfriend deeply immediately and her tongue slowly asks for entrance. But Darren was so stiffened his arms couldn't move, which never happened before. He started opening his mouth for her to explore. Mia groaned and soon she was straddling him. Darren groaned, leading Mia to suck Darren's neck. Darren gasped. This hasn't happen in a long time and just then Darren realized he had missed that touch so _badly_. His right hand flew to Mia's waist, forcing her closer to him.

And then Mia was on top of him, sucking his mouth. A little nibble would do. "M-Mia," Darren moaned. She unzipped Darren's pants. Darren kissed her again. So needy. All tongue and teeth and spit.

At one point, Darren ended up with only his boxers and t-shirt. Mia licked his neck. Darren bucked his hips into her. But it just feels weird for somewhat reason... Mia starts to slide down Darren's boxers. But he stopped her with his hands. "Mia, no!" he exclaimed. "Not yet." He sat up.

Mia lets go of him and frowned. They stared at each other waiting for either of them to speak.  
>"I-I.. better go home.. It's getting late..." she said. Mia picked her bag up. Darren kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight" with a flat tone. And Mia left his apartment without saying another word to him.<p>

Darren had suggested through text that they should go out for dinner and Mia said yes, for the sake of their awkward phase of relationship.

Darren had thought they would be as cozy with each other like the past but through out waiting for the meal to come, Mia hadn't said a word to him.

She minded her own business, seeming awkward and at one part, she zoned out, staring into a particular object that Darren doesn't bother. Darren shifted around in his seat, searching for a topic to start a conversation but found none.

They sat through the awkward atmosphere until the waiter came to their table with the food. "Here are your food, now wouldn't it be a delight if you ate without staring at a dirty side walk, madam?"

Mia didn't budge, Darren turned to the waiter. Woah. Flawless skin, dazzling blue eyes, chestnut hair? Why would you settle being a waiter when you have the quality of a super hot model?

The waiter turned at Darren and Darren came back to life, "Um. Sorry about her. Thank you for the food though." He said, shooting his charming smile.

The waiter smiled back and looked back at Mia. "Er… You might want to wake her up a bit." He said to Darren.

Darren nodded, "Yeah, I'll get to that soon…" Then he held out his right hand, "I'm Darren."

The waiter grabbed the hand and said, "Chris. And I'm not actually a waiter-" _Are you an angel?_ "It's only a part-time job. I'm a novelist."

Darren grinned, "Oh, cool! I love books. Especially the Harry Potter series. Ugh, J.K Rowling is a _GOD_."

"Ooh, I know! I love them too! I lived my childhood with those books!" Chris said.

"Wuh- what are you two doing?" Mia suddenly came up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): OHMYGOD. I checked my email and i was like, _WHERE DID U PEOPLE KNOW THIS FROM EH,_ but i was really happy! Thanks for the alerts! You guys make me emotional! And i'm so sorry i didnt update last week! i just got a bit busy and i have the first semester's exam next week and that sucks..**

**but yeah. Here is all i got for now. **

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?"<p>

"Oh, she's awake!" Chris pulled off a fake shocked face. Which Darren found is hysterical. Chris laughed along. Mia looked at them, confused.

"Anyways," Chris started, "You two go back on your dinner. I'll leave you two now." He winked at them and left to the employee room.

Darren started munching his food. Mia glanced back at where Chris was going then turned to Darren. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Oh, him? His name's Chris." Darren answered.

"Was he flirting with you?"

Darren choked at his food. "E-excuse me?"

"Was he flirting with you?" she asked again.

"God, no! What's the matter with you?" he looked at her with a confused face.

"No." she said firmly, "The question is: what's the matter with _you_? I mean, come _on_, Darren! We've been dating for like, ever! And you didn't even feel comfortable having a simple make out session with the girl you love!" her face reddened with anger.

"Mia, you forced me to have sex. And we've been together for a few years. Not "for like ever!" he said with a mocking tone and glared at her.

Mia was heartbroken. She was flabbergasted. She was _furious_.

"Darren Criss, we are nothing more!" she screamed and stormed out of the restaurant.

Darren scoffed at the pathetic action. After a few minutes, he decided to go home but then he bumped into a slight taller person.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Darren. But then he's trapped inside the color of blue-grey eyes.

"No no! It's fine…Darren?" yup, it's Chris. "Where's your girlfriend? Did she like, left her iron on at her house or something?"

Darren chuckled, "I know right? This is terrible!" he joked along, "Nah, actually we just broke up" he said while nodding at Chris with that i-knew-this-wouldve-happened-soon face.

Chris was like, wow, surprised. Don't people mope around when they just broke up or atleast be upset about it? "Oh, I-I'm really sorry.." he said, patting Darren's back comfortingly.

Darren waved it off, "Nah, it's cool."

"But yeah, you should know that you could always talk to me about it. I'm a pretty witty guy and all." Chris winked at him and Darren could feel his brain about to explode.

"Thanks. But seriously, I barely even know who you are." Darren smirked at him.

"Which means, we should get to know more of each other incase one of us is a pedophile."

"I'm pretty sure it's you though." Darren joked.

"'witty' and 'pedophile' doesn't actually work together though." OH SNAP!

Darren looked at him smiling (because he doesn't know what to say to that lol) "Whatever. Anyways, I gotta go now." He said, tilting his head to the right. "And uh, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Chris grinned at him, "Yeah, sure. So uh..i'm going to give you my number now."

"Oh, yeah, right.." Darren said, reaching out his phone and exchanged each others phone numbers.

"See you tomorrow, Darren." He waved.

Darren gave Chris one last smile, "See you." And left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week, Darren felt bored so he walked around the town's bookstore searching for any new good books. He was looking through the New Arrivals when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Chris grinning from ear to ear

"Chris! Hi! What are you doing here?" he asked him a little too enthusiastically.

"I'm good. And I have a book signing here today so yaaaaay." He cheered.

"Wow! That's awesome, Chris! So when's it gonna start?" he asked

Chris looked behind his back, "A few more minutes, probably. People are starting to fill in."

Darren smiled then bit his lip. _He looks really good today_. He coughed at the thought, trying to ..cough it away? And looked at Chris again. "Hey uh.. Can I sit with you during the book signing?" he asked. "I'm bored and I literally don't know what to do now."

It was 10.30am now and Darren's just sitting there watching Chris, secretly admiring the man. Chris was still signing for a few more people and then a pretty brunette girl bounced her way towards Chris' table from the line.

"Chris!"

"Lea?" he gasped

"God, It's been 4 years, and i finally get to meet you again!" she lunged forward to hug him in a weird position from across the table.

"I can't believe it! You read my book?" Chris said as Lea pulled away.  
>"It's incredible, Chris! I don't care if it's actually rated for children but it's <em>you<em> we're talking about-" the sentence hung in the air as she realized Darren beside Chris.  
>She squealed, "Is he your boyfriend, Chris?" she asked in a low whisper.<br>They both blushed. Darren waited as Chris answered.

"What- Oh! No. God no. We're just... acquaintances. Well you could say we're friends but we just met yesterday." Chris stuttered.

Lea smiled and held out her hand for Darren to shake it, "Lea. Chris and I met when we were both auditioning for a role in West Side Story."

"I'm Darren. Pleasure to meet you." he flashed a smile.

Lea smiled back and turned back to Chris, "When's your book signing finished?"

"Hm.. About half an hour, why?" Chris shrugged.

"Great! So how about we go get coffee and donuts then? Darren, you could tag along too. I'll see you later!" Lea blew a kiss to Chris and Chris motioned to grab it and smiled.

Once she left, Darren chuckled, "You know people can mistaken you guys dating ,right?"

Chris sticks out his tongue mockingly. "You're just jealous."

"Nah." he lied, shaking his head.

A 10 year old girl walked shyly to the table with The Land Of Stories in her hands. Chris smiled at the girl. "Hello, pretty girl. What's your name?"

The girl smiled sweetly at him and told her name.

Darren smiled along and watched Chris (in the most un-creepy way he could) for the remainder of the whole signing.

"So.." Lea grins at him, "He's cute."

"Yeah, he is. I get it, Lea. He's handsome. But we just met, Lea. Stop being paranoid." he said, face red. Then he looked down on his coffee cup.

Darren came back from the toilet and flumped on the seat next to Chris. "What are ya guys talking about?"

Lea took a sip of her coffee, avoiding the question and smiling to herself.  
>"Oh you know.." Chris said, "Just catching up on each other's lives."<p>

"Yeah? Can I join?" he smiled.

"There's a reason why you're here, Darren." said Lea.

Chris rolled his eyes 'cause Darren didn't seem to get it. "Well I'll start first. I'm Chris Colfer. Existed to earth on May 27, 1990. And I grew up in a well known city called Clovis."

"Clovis?"

"My point. It's around California too, by the way." Chris said and continued, "I was president of the writing club." He snickered. "And I got bullied for a while but hey, I'm still alive." He smiled.

Darren looked confused, "Why would you be bullied?"

Well now Chris notice that wasn't a splendid topic. "I-"

"Oh guys!" Lea cut him. "Sorry, Cory texted and well, I gotta go!" she 'bye'd them and left.

They dropped into silence while Chris searches for a different topic. "So… I tend to sleep walk a lot and now I have a trampoline in my living room." He said.

Darren grinned. "That's awesome! Can I see it? Can I see it?" he bounced on his seat, making Chris giggle.

"Sure, but we're going to race to it."

Darren smirked. "Oh, it is _on_, Colfer."

They went with separate cars and arrived to Chris' house. They walked to the front porch and Chris stopped and turned to Darren with his serious face on.

"Are you ready for this"

"Hell yes." Darren stated instead of saying _you're hot _to him.

"Okay. When I open this door, we both are going to run and jump on the trampoline." Chris said. Darren pursed his lips and nodded.

Click.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed and ran inside. Jumping up on the trampoline, with the best energy they got. Random words and laughs were heard.

Suddenly Darren laid on on top of the trampoline, and closed his eyes. Chris stopped jumping and stared at Darren. Darren sat up and opened his eyes.

They stared at each other.

And then Chris' gaze fell on his lips. Darren's stomach twitched. But in the good way. Anyway, Darren couldn't take it and took his hand up to take Chris' lips into his.

Butterflies, his heart felt. The soft lips of the beautiful man on his lips. He couldn't take it. Darren's tongue grazed Chris' lip and Chris shuddered.

_RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING._

Chris pulled away and ran to his phone before he could see the wide eyed Darren, and vice versa.

"H-hi Dianna! What's up!" he panted.

Dianna: "Chris, it's Dianna."

Chris: "I know. I just said your na-ame. Besides, who else calls me?"

Dianna: "Chris are you ok"

Chris: "I am!"

Dianna: "Ok. Chris…

Dianna: GRANT PROPOSED TO ME."

Chris: "OH MY GOD. You mean 'The dancer version of Cory' Grant?"

Dianna: "Yes! I don't know what to do!" she said, sounding hopeless.

Chris: "Well what did you say?"

Dianna: "I said I'll think of it, duh. But what am I going to do next? HELP!"

Chris: "I'll send you my secret llama service for women."

'What the hell?' Darren thought. He leaned closer but fell off the trampoline emitting a big thud.

Dianna: "Chris what was that"

Chris: "I farted"

Dianna: "Oh my god"

"Ouch…" Darren said, sitting on the floor

Dianna: "I HEARD SOMETHING, CHRIS. DID YOUR BUTT JUST TALKED OHMYGOD"

Chris: "My butt is certainly telling you that this is not Chris and Chris is in a situation and he couldn't talk right now!"

Dianna: "Oh okay. Tell Chris I love him and he should get back on and tell me what to do. Bye, Chris' butt! HUUGS!"

He hung up.

Chris turned around and saw Darren with his gaze to the carpet and sitting adorably. Chris walked to Darren and sat next to him on the ground.

"Darren, why did you…kiss me?" he asked, looking at him. Darren turned his face to Chris' direction but didn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't… I don't know."

"Darren, you are straight."

He finally looks at him, "Who gives you the right to say?"

Chris looks down, "Sor-"

"No. Don't apologize. I'm sorry I said that." He sighed, "I just-I don't know.. My body just _told_ me to do it.."

"Well um.. If you're sure then, it's okay to tell me."

"Are you..?" Darren asked

"Yes. I am definitely gay." Darren's eyes widened. "Oh no! it's not that I'm.. a-attracted to you or something!" Darren's heart dropped. "I mean, I just found you yesterday and we haven't known for long.."

"Yeah.. I-I'm sorry I kissed you…"

Chris smiled, "It's okay. At least it was fun."

Darren looked away and blushed furiously. Chris did the same without noticing.

Chris turned to him again, "So… Did you fell from the trampoline?"

Darren looked back at him, the edge of his lips twitching up, "You mean did you farted?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Whether you're a person I don't know, a cat, or a lamp. I don't care! Please review xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) ****HI, SAMANTHA & ALL THE LOVELY READERS. HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT I LOVE YOU. Thank you for your feedbacks okay! They helped me! And this one is very very late and I apoligize VEEEERRRYYY deeply from the bottom of my heart! It was crazy. ****School is such a bitch so I was doing it good. …wa- nevermind. So I changed my username, okay. I'm really sorry but my friend found out and I flipped shit. But here's the other shit I flipped! Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>"Chris, I swear. If you don't help me out here, I'm going to take your sai swords away and never give them back, leaving you in pain and sorrow." Dianna said quickly. Chris sighed a frustrated breath next to her on his sofa, as they planned to be.<p>

"Okay, okay! I don't expect you to calm down but give me a minute to think please…" Chris replied and hooked his chin on his hand. Dianna took a deep breath and waited for Chris to give out a...solution? Opinion? Depends on Chris. No one really knows what goes on in his head.

"So," Chris started. "Grant proposed to you…" she nods at that. "And you don't know what to respond…" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Chris! He's a sweet, adorable guy and he's been my best friend since even_ before _Baby John. He's decent but I think he's more of a best friend than a husband!" she rambled.

"You _think_." Chris points at her. "But what do you _really _think? Do you think of him just as a best friend or do you _want_ to think he's only a best friend?"

"I- I don't ever want to screw our friendship. And he's.. _god_, he's _21_! Why can't he be 26, or something?"

"You can't control love." Chris said in the most cliché-est way ever but doesn't you only live once, right? "Or age, for that matter. It just happens as it does. And what's the point of asking that to me anyway? I'm not the one proposing."

Dianna shuts up for a minute, "…do you think I should talk to him?" she asked.

"No. I think you should have a date."

Dianna looks at him as if to say 'what? Are you crazy?'

"What?" Chris said. "I think it's a great idea. Ever since you met him, you've only seen him as a friend. Why don't you try to get to know each other the _more_ kind of way and you'll be able to make up your mind?"

She looks as if someone just knocked her with an epiphany. "I have to go call him. Thanks, Chris. I'll come over tomorrow. Don't say no." with that, she left Chris' apartment right away. Chris just sighed relief and was glad he was alone.

The sunset is soon approaching. Chris was sprawled across his sofa, watching TV. His phone rang just as the show reached the climax. _Oh my god, you just would huh_? He picked up, feeling hesitated.

"Hello?" he said with a fake chipper voice.

"Oh, Chris! You're here!" Darren's smile dripping to his voice that made Chris' insides do somersaults.

"Yes, I could assure you I'm not dead." he smiled.

"So, what's up?" Darren asked

"The ceiling, I guess. Darren, this has to be really urgent because this cool show is on and you called when someone is about to die."

"Alright, alright! I'm getting to know you. So far, you have a ceiling above you and a character from a cool show you are watching is about to die." Darren said thoughtfully.

Chris laughs playfully, "Oh, Darren. You know me so well!" he rolled his eyes.

"So, do you like musicals?" Darren quipped.

"Oh. Uhh.. Yeah, that's true.. What? You've been stalking me?" he teased

"Is asking questions to your best friend considered stalking?"

"Lea? If it's Lea, then yes." Chris snickers.

"Yeah well anyways, i didn't ask questions to her so maybe I'm not a stalker at all. I was there in your book signing, remember? She said you guys first met in an audition for a musical.."

"Hmm," Chris hummed, nodding his head. "So do you have any other stalkerish confessions?" he joked

"Hey, that was _not_ stalkerish!" Darren chuckled and paused for a while, "Hey d-do you got any.. plans for this week?" _oh god no i did_ not _just stutter_

"Um no, I guess. All plain..." Chris answered.

"Okay, anyways, I'm gonna hang up. Till next time, brother Colfer!"

"Farewell, Monsieur Criss." and they hang up leaving Darren smiling to himself. Chris was a little disappointed there.. He had thought he was going to ask for dinner or something but Darren didnt say anything else..

Chris walked to his room, passing the TV he had chosen to forget, and opened up his laptop.

He put his clothes on after coaxing a shower, his hair still wet. Then, the door bell was ringing. Chris runs to the door, wondering who might be coming just after he finished showering. It was like it was on purpose or something. He opens the door. He was immediately tackled by a bubbly Lea.

"Oh, Lea! Nice seeing you too!" Chris laughed

"Heheh, yeah..Chris, sorry I missed out on yesterday! The perks of having Cory Monteith as your boyfriend, you know!" she shrugs, smiling bashfully.

"Oh. It's-it's not...a problem..at all." His eyes suddenly looking distracted.

_Huh? Wait, what the hell happened?_ "Chris, are you okay?" she asked.

"No." he breathes out "Not exactly.. It's just.. things have been happening a lot lately, I guess." he scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed remembering what happened the other day.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" she bounces on her heels.

"Oh hell to the no."

She laughed out loud, "Okay, may I come in?" she grins brightly

Chris smacks his forehead, "Oh, RIGHT! Sure! Come in!"

Lea looks around the room for a moment. _Hmm, nothing changed.. The trampoline is still there.. Huh i wonder-_

"So what's up with you and Cory?" Chris asked. He gestured to the sofa for her to sit next to him.

Lea bites her lip, "Um yeah... Actually, we had a fight..." she plops to the sofa, her huge grin gone.

"What!" his tone rised, "I thought you guys were just getting steady!"

"He said I spend way too much time to myself I'm forgetting things. I don't know what he's talking about!" she explained, looking furious.

"..Okay.. So, Lea. When was the last time you guys go on a date?" _I should stop doing these things or I will be the next Dr. Phil_

"It was only," she paused. It finally hit her. "LAST MONTH! Oh gosh, and today's our anniversary, Chris! I'm so gonna die! Oh god, what am I going to do?" she panicked, shaking Chris' shoulders with her hands.

Chris shrugs, "I dont know, maybe talk to him?" he says obviously

"Ugh I feel bad. I guess I'll have to talk to him later." she groaned. "Now are you going to tell me what happened with...what's his name?"

"Darren" he answered.

Lea nods, "Ofcourse. Darren. What happened?"

Chris shifts his butt on the sofa, feeling awkward again but explained, "He uh.. slept or something and then kissed me on the trampoline."

Her jaw drops "I.. WHAT?"

"I know, right.." he replied

Lea looks interested, "What did you do though?" she asked

"Apparently I got a call from Dianna and I answered it. And then I gave him the Are-You-Gay talk and well he said he's not exactly sure but now we're cool.. I mean, we're friends." he shrugged.

Lea's grinning from ear-to-ear when he looked back at her. Her face completely shining with glee. Chris raises his left eyebrow at the look.

"What?" Chris asked

"He's totally into you!" Lea (practically) screamed

"Lea, I really don't think-"

"He's too dazed by your charm and he couldnt take it but kiss you! It's so obvious!" she said as if she's god.

"Oh shush, Sarfati."

She crossed her arms, "Oh. Well if that's how it is, Paul." she raised her chin up.

"Okay. So... Cory." Chris suggested. Reminded, actually.

Her arms drop. "Oh right. Should I call him here or?"

"Heh just go talk to him, lady." Chris said.

"...Should I leave?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm kicking you out so."

Lea gasps mockingly dramatic. "Chris! After all we've been through?"

"Yes."

She gasps one more time and stomps her way out dramatically and slams the door closed (dramatically). Chris laughs to himself, "That woman."

The night, Chris went out for dinner because he literally doesn't know what to eat at home and his house was way too quiet.

But the collaboration of various noises in the streets of the city that never sleeps. It felt fun, just walking among strangers. It wasn't too crowded. He felt relaxed in the night air, he almost got to the ice cream booth when-

BWACK! "Fuck!" he says as he topples to the ground on his butt. He sees a dog in front of his face.

"...dog." Chris mutters under his breath.

"Agh, no! You don't just hit people's feet, gosh!" someone says to the dog, jogging up to him. Reattaching the collar on the dog's neck.

Chris looks pointedly at the man before standing up and realizing, "Darren?"

The man looks up to him, "Whoa, Chris? Dude, I'm so so sorry! He tends to do that.. He thinks it's cool what so ever"

"Oh..no, it's fine.. He's just a dog." Chris waves it off.

Darren grins, "So, what are you doing out tonight? A job duty or... a date?" he asks, trying to sound casual.

"Nope! Just ice cream." Chris shrugged

Darren can see the ice cream. _Imagine how cute Chris was when he was little. The ice cream truck passing by his neighborhood and Chris squealing excitedly, tugging his mother's hand. "Mommy! Can we buy an ice cream please, pleeease?"_

Darren squealed silently and his face went out of control.

"Darren, are you okay?" Chris pops up, "Do you want ice cream too or.."

Darren blushes deeply yet still smiling, "Ah no, thanks!"

"Diet?"

"Are you calling me fat? Chris, how could you?" his hand clutches to his heart and masked his face with a betrayed look. Chris giggles and Darren almost fall backwards.

Yet his gaze drops down to his watch. The needle edging close to eight. Then he grabs Chris' wrist softly, "Hey, come on." Chris looks up from his ice cream he was previously licking. And suddenly Darren was pulling them to a small run.

"Darreeeen! Is this a part of your diet tricks!" Chris half screamed. Darren laughed and suddenly stopped them causing Chris to trip but succeeded to gain his balance on his feet again.

"Darren," Chris started. _Wow his eyes sparkle. ...oh! Right_ "Where are we going?"

Darren grins brightly, "The place where everything's magical!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up childishly.

Chris thinks for a while but the only thing stuck in his mind is, "...Broadway?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Wow its like 89% conversation up there... Weird... Did you know I had Tumblr? I do btw. It's queengayxo just incase, you know. Yeah.<strong>

**Did you enjoy it? Tell everything you think! Negative reviews could count too. Tell me anything you'd like to see in the next chapter okay? (HELP)**


End file.
